


Surprise

by flooj9235



Series: Truckerverse [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Truckers, Birthday Fluff, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flooj9235/pseuds/flooj9235
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass is determined to surprise Veronica for her birthday.  A purely fluff piece because I wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

“You know, that birthday card you sent had pretty much perfect timing,” Veronica said.  “It got here yesterday.”

Cass smiled to herself, remembering combing through a rack of cards in Oregon, looking for something corny.  “Good.  Better a day early than late.”  She adjusted her earpiece, then went searching for tape.

The waitress murmured an agreement, then sighed.  “I just… wish you were here, y’know?”

Veronica’s voice was quiet and sad, just enough to give Cass pause.  The redhead swallowed guilt.  “Yeah, I know.  Wish I was too.  Don’t wanna ruin your birthday.”

“You’re not ruining it,” Veronica countered.  “I’ll just miss you.”

The trucker bit her lip, playing with the roll of streamers in her hands.  “I’ll make it up to you.  Promise.”  She had a moment of worry that her surprise wouldn’t be well received, but brushed it away in favor of clearing a spot to tape the streamers.

Veronica laughed a little and agreed, then sighed again.  “So, how’s… wherever you are?”

“Dusty,” Cass answered without thinking, then swore inwardly, hoping she wasn’t arousing suspicion.  “And, uh… empty, honestly.  Nothin’ special.”

“Sounds kind of like the apartment,” Veronica joked.  “I really need to clean.”

Cass had to bite her tongue to restrain laughter.  “A little dust never hurt anyone.”

“No, but I’d like it to look nice for you, you know?”

“Tell ya what,” the redhead offered, “you just leave it for a while. Relax and enjoy your birthday.  I’ll clean whenever I get home.”

“Ooh, even the bathroom?”

Cass made a show of groaning. “If I gotta.”

Veronica laughed.  “How gallant,” she teased. “I appreciate the offer.  I might even take you up on it, if it’s not too long until you get back.”

“Shouldn’t be too long,” Cass lied smoothly as she eyed the wall and tried to decide if there were enough balloons.

“I’ll hold you to that.”  Veronica was quiet for a few moments, then sighed again.  “I should get back to work.”

“What time you gonna be home?”  The redhead scowled as she tried to rip some tape off the little roll and got it stuck to itself.

Veronica hummed thoughtfully.  “A few more hours.  Like, around 8, I think.”

Cass glanced over and checked the clock, trying to plan out the rest of her time.  “Okay.  Enjoy the rest’a your evenin’, babe.”

The waitress scoffed.  “Thanks.  I’ll talk to you after work, maybe?”

Cass grinned.  “You can count on it.”

They hung up and Cass pulled the earpiece off her ear.  She looked around the apartment, studying the balloons she’d stuck to the walls.  A few more streamers to tie it all together would be enough; Cass had plans for dinner that would hopefully outdo the decorations.

She finished taping up a few brightly colored streamers she’d picked up on her way home that morning, then checked the clock and headed for the kitchen.  

It had been a sneaky plan, but she knew the surprise would be worth it; she’d been halfway across the country on their anniversary, and Cass had been determined to be home for Veronica’s birthday.  Butch had worked a day off in the middle of her schedule, and Cass had gotten back to Far Go that morning.  

She’d gone to the grocery store and dawdled a bit until she knew Veronica would be at work, buying ingredients and decorations.  Cass spent her first few hours at home cleaning and making the apartment look presentable, then blowing up balloons and decorating a bit.  All that was left was making Veronica’s favorite dinner.

Cass took a quick shower when she put the cake in the oven, and when she emerged, the entire apartment smelled like carrot cake.  The redhead smiled to herself, then started in on the dishes.  Once she’d cleaned the kitchen, she started preparing dinner, creating another mess for herself.

The next time she glanced at the clock, she was surprised by how late it had gotten—she only had a few minutes until Veronica would get home.  Cass scrambled to get the lasagna out of the oven, then left it to stay warm and went to find some candles.

Cass turned out the lights in the apartment once she had the candles lit and placed around the living room, taking a minute to admire her handiwork.  She put the lighter away, then returned to the living room and settled on the couch.  Cass fiddled with her phone, keeping an eye on the time as she waited.

Finally, she heard footsteps on the stairs, and Cass perked up and tucked her phone away.  The lock creaked as it turned, and Veronica pushed the door open a moment later.

The waitress sighed heavily and hung up her purse, then paused as she took in the candles flickering around the room.  “What…?”  Her eyes landed on Cass and her mouth dropped open.  “Rose?”

Cass got to her feet and smiled, shrugging her shoulders.  “Hey darlin’.  Happy birthday.”

“But…”  Veronica was still stunned, but she met Cass for a hug.  “I—when did you get home?”

Cass pressed a kiss to the side of Veronica’s head.  “Around noon.  Wanted to surprise you.”

Veronica squeezed Cass and let out a content sigh.  “You did.  I thought you were in, like, New Mexico or something.”

“Sorry.”

Veronica shook her head and pulled away to press a quick kiss to the trucker’s lips. “No, don’t be, it’s okay.  I…  I smell cake.”  Her eyes lit up.  “No way.  Did you seriously make—”

“Carrot cake,” Cass confirmed.  “Got the icing in the fridge.”

Veronica squealed and kissed the redhead again.  “You’re the best.  Cake for dinner, right?”

“Well, I mean, we could,” Cass pretended to consider it, then shrugged.  “But there’s also lasagna fresh outta the oven, so…”

Veronica gasped.  “You’re kidding.  Rose, no way!”  She kicked off her shoes and jogged to the kitchen. “Yes!”  She turned as Cass followed her into the kitchen, beaming.  “This is the best birthday.”

Cass crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the door frame.  “Even if all’a that tastes like shit?”

Veronica rolled her eyes.  “Oh please.  We both know you’re the better cook.  And I swear you make better lasagna than the entire Italian side of my family ever did.”  The brunette gave Cass a challenging grin, silently daring her to argue, then inhaled deeply.  “Yum.  Okay, I’m going to change, then we can eat.”

The redhead watched her girlfriend walk by and disappear down the hallway, then pushed off of the doorframe and set about dishing up dinner.

They settled together on the couch, their plates balanced carefully on their knees.  With the lights turned out, the flickering candles were just barely bright enough to eat by.  Although, Cass mused, Veronica’s smile could probably light up the room on its own.

The waitress seemed to savor every bite, then set her plate on the coffee table and cuddled into Cass’ shoulder.

The trucker wrapped her arm around Veronica’s shoulders and rubbed at her own full belly.  “Wasn’t half bad.”

“Shut up,” Veronica mumbled.  “That was amazing and you know it.”

Cass hummed in agreement and sat there with her girlfriend for a while, enjoying the moment. Finally she gathered their dishes and gave Veronica a smile.  “You wanna pick a movie or something?”

Veronica’s eyes lit up.  “Anything I want?”

Cass pulled a face, then sighed dramatically.  “I guess.  You’re the birthday girl.”

The brunette grinned and sat up, going in search of a movie.

Cass took the dishes to the kitchen and set them in the sink, then got the icing out of the fridge and frosted the cake.  She cut two big slices and plated them carefully, then stuck a candle in one and lit it, then carried them back to the living room.

Veronica had just settled on the couch again, remote in hand, and she grinned at the sight of the cake.  “I half expected you to just bring the pan and two forks.”

Cass rolled her eyes and sat down carefully, handing Veronica her plate.

Veronica studied the candle for moment, then glanced at Cass.  “I don't think I have anything else to wish for,” she admitted. “Today is pretty perfect.”

She ignored the smile that grew on Cass' face and thought for a moment more before blowing out her candle. She waved the wispy smoke away and plucked the candle out of her cake, setting it aside.

Cass waited for Veronica to take the first bite, watching fondly as the brunette let out an appreciative groan. "Checkin' to make sure it's not poisoned," she joked when Veronica raised an eyebrow at her.

The brunette snorted and reached for the remote.

The pair ate their dessert as the movie began, and Veronica took their plates to the kitchen and found a blanket before curling up against the redhead as the opening scenes of an action movie began to play.

"Thanks for this, Rose," the brunette murmured.  "Love you."

Cass gave her girlfriend a squeeze. "I love you too. Happy birthday, darlin'."

 


End file.
